Cars
by thislovehastakenitstoll
Summary: The Cullen men have been debating over which car is the best...what will the Cullen women do about it? ExB and a little OOC! Not the most creative name, I know...


Lately, the Cullen men had been discussing the latest cars. Each one wanted a different one than the other, and it was quite amusing to watch them argue over which one was better.

Jasper was rooting for the Fisker Karma S, which priced at $87,900; the price was fairly cheap and it was the first plug-in vehicle in the US. It went from 0-60 mph in 5.8 seconds and it's top speed was 125 mph.

Carlisle's team was the Audi R8. The pricing started at a low $114,200. It was a two-seater, went from 0-62 mph in 3.9 seconds, and it's top speed was 196 mph.

Emmett was going for the Mercedes-Benz Stirling Moss SLR McLaren. This car was over $1,000,000 or 750,000 euros (which was the real paying method because this car was not allowed in the US), it's top speed was 217.5 mph, and there were only 75 of these built.

Edward's car, though, was the most impressive (which everybody admitted, even the men). It was the Lamborghini Reventon. It was a pricey $1,600,000. It went from 0-60 in 3.3, the top speed was 211 mph, and only 20 of these cars were made. They were strictly exclusive, reserved for London's most elite group.

When they first started debating about the cars, I was a bit confused. I had never seen the guys like this before. But then Rosalie enlightened me that this happened every once in a while, when a large number of grand cars would first come out. She told me about how she used to argue about cars with them, until she came to a realization about how they used the same things against each other. Then she got bored.

When our men were talking about their cars, we girls decided that we would go out and have our own fun. Or at least Alice's version of fun, which, to tell you the truth, wasn't that bad anymore. I quite enjoyed shopping now.

"So, girls, I have a plan," Rosalie said as we were all searching the racks for sexy lingerie (we were in Victoria's Secret).

"Do tell," Esme said, urging her on.

"That's brilliant!" Alice exclaimed.

"Okay, Alice, shut up so Rosalie can tell us her plan!" I said, laughing. Sometimes poor Alice forgot we all couldn't see the future.

"We should buy each of our men his car. What do you say?" she asked, waiting for our answers. Well at least mine and Esme's.

"Great thinking, Rosalie! Carlisle will be so happy!"

"You know I'm with you on this, Rose."

"That's a great idea, guys, you should do that," I said, looking down.

"Why the long face, Bella?" Rosalie asked, wondering what she had said wrong.

"You guys can do it, but I can't. Remember? There are only 20 models of the car that Edward wants. And they aren't even allowed in the US. How am I supposed to get my hand on one of those before his obsession fades away?" Even if I tried my best it wouldn't work.

"Bella, don't forget that you are the most beautiful vampire any of us have ever seen. Only our men can withstand you because you're our sister and they see you in a different way than any other man or vampire, in love or not, sees you. You have everybody in the world wrapped around your little finger. Even the Volturi won't hurt you because you're so beautiful. I mean, come on Bella, you made Caius, Marcus, and Aro fall in love with you. All you did was talk to them for thirty minutes after you changed. Then you ordered them away until you called them back. You told them never to hurt our family or anyone we care about, to stop killing werewolves, and try a vegetarian for at least a couple of decades. And you got it to work! That has never happened and nobody ever expected it to. You just have a talent, Bella. Embrace it, don't shy away," Rosalie said. And as if to emphasize her point she embraced me and gave me a hug.

"She's right, Bella," Esme said in a motherly tone.

"I've already seen what happens, but you'll be happy with the outcome either way, so I won't tell you. Okay?" Alice asked.

"Would you tell me even if I asked you to?"

"Probably not. It would ruin the element of surprise!"

"Oh, how convenient. I hate those!"

We all shared a quiet laugh and returned to our lingerie shopping and started thinking about ways to present our gifts to our men.

************************************************************************

I was currently in London, England, with Alice and Rosalie. We hid under the façade that we were shopping here because Paris was too cliché for us to enjoy.

Alice was going to give the Fisker to Japer in quite a funny way. She was going to take him to Isle Esme and have the car delivered by boat. Esme was going to give Carlisle his R8 by driving to the hospital in it, picking him up, and then taking him to Denali, Alaska, where they would spend the weekend in the house we owned up there. Rosalie was planning on flying to Germany with Emmett and having the car delivered to their hotel. She would act like it was a rental and then explain to him that it was his to keep.

I, on the other hand, still had to _get_ my car.

The three of us were currently in the back of a cab, driving towards the house of the man who had access to all of those Lamborghinis.

"Here we are ladies," the driver said. He got out of the car and opened the door for us. I slid out after Rosalie and Alice and paused to look at the driver.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

"Uhhhh…no charge. And I'll wait for you until you finish up your business here. A mind-blowingly gorgeous lady, such as yourself, shouldn't be roaming the streets of London on her own," he mumbled, his breathing getting faster and heavier.

"I appreciate it."

"Hurry up, Bella!" Rosalie said loud enough for the driver to hear.

"Sorry! Be back in a flash!" I said, winking at the poor man.

I ran up the steps and joined them as Alice rang the doorbell.

"Isabella, I must say, you earned the last name Cullen today. You have made me so proud," Rosalie cried, wiping a fake tear away from her cheek.

"Why, thank you, Rose," I giggled, "I think the poor guy is going to have cardiac arrest or something."

"He probably is," Alice agreed. Our laughing was put to a stop abruptly as the door was opened by a man around the age of 34. His eyes got big when he saw Alice, then even bigger when he saw Rosalie. When his eyes landed on me his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

It was funny to watch.

"Ummm, h-h-h-how c-c-c-can I h-h-h-help y-y-you?" he stuttered.

"Do you mind telling me about a certain Lamborghini Reventon that you're trying to sell?" I asked.

When he heard the name of the car he snapped out of his trance. "I'm sorry milady, but it's only for British citizen, not Americans."

"Come on, baby. I've heard so much about you, and then I saw that car and all I could imagine was me laying across the hood of that car. Wouldn't you like to see that, baby?" I cooed. I would get this car no matter what I had to do.

"Why don't you come in and we can discuss it?"

"Sure. Come on Rose and Ali. The sexy man is inviting us in."

We settled down on the couch and he started telling us every single feature of the car, as if he was trying to persuade me to buy it.

"Okay, okay, okay. I know all about the car. I just want to buy it. Name your price and give me the key and the car. That's all you have to do," I ordered, getting tired of his boring voice droning on and on.

"Uhh, sorry, I didn't mean to bore you so badly. Let me just go grab the key and the car is in the garage," he mumbled, flustered at my sudden outburst.

He scurried out of the room, leaving Alice, Rosalie, and I to discuss a couple of matters.

"How are we going to get away with having a car that is illegal in the US?" I asked, a bit worried. I had never done the law wrong, my father being the Chief of Police in Forks and all.

"Don't worry. Alice is the best with law, here, so she's found a loophole…haven't you, Alice?" Rose asked, making sure.

"Of course I have! It just says that selling the car in America is illegal. It doesn't state or imply that you cannot buy it out of the country and bring it in. I guess the British were so confident that nobody could break their 'man of steel on deals' guy, the one we are talking to, that they didn't feel the need to waste ink on adding that little bit of information. It doesn't matter, now, though, because they have just basically welcomed the wrath of the Cullen girls!"

"Good work, you guys, I definitely owe you. What is Esme doing right now?" I questioned, as I saw Rose looking up from a text tha could be from nobody other than Esme.

"She is at the hotel talking to Carlisle on the phone, telling him that we went out to club and that she decided to just stay back and watch some TV because she wasn't in the mood. Apparently our men aren't very happy about the fact that we're clubbing in London by ourselves. I guess London has too many male vampires for their liking," Rose replied, looking up from her iPhone.

Thanks," I said softly as I heard the human walk back in softly, trying to stay undetected so as to spy on us. Ha, yeah right! Spying on three vampires is an impossible task to accomplish, no matter how many times one may say 'the impossible is possible'.

"Well, here's the key," he said, lightly, tossing me the key to catch. He purposely threw it a bit off, but being a vampire I caught it without a problem.

"Nice throw," I said, smirking. His face was quite disappointed.

"And that was, admittedly, a wonderful catch. Now, back to business. The car costs about $1,600,000, but I can tell that you want this car to be special, so what do you want customized?" he asked. Impressive, how did he know that?

"Well, I want a white leather interior, the car should be a midnight blue. I want each head rest to have a capital 'C', this design (I pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the man), and I want the Lamborghini sign to look a little bit different (I handed him another piece of paper)," I finished. With all theses minor adjustments, the car would be perfect.

"Is that all?" he asked. The question had a double meaning.

"Would I have stopped if I wanted more?" I asked. He understood the double meaning immediately and started blushing, startled that I had caught on to his innuendo.

"Well then, it will be ready for you in the morning. Just right down your hotel and it will be delivered to you in the morning., around 10 am, or so. Does that sound alright?"

"Yes." Rose jotted down our hotel on a card that he handed her and we were off to the front door, to finally get out of his house.

"Goodbye, it was nice meeting. Especially you, Bella," he said winking and shutting the door.

I looked at Rosalie and Alice, a bit surprised at his sudden forwardness, and all three of us started laughing as we headed towards the waiting cab through the snow.

************************************************************************

"So how did it go, dears?" Esme asked as we came in through the penthouse door.

"Well…." Rosalie trailed off.

"Ummm," Alice didn't say anything.

"Oh, I'd rather not talk about it," I said, sadly, looking down at the floor.

"Bella, honey, I'm so sorry! Don't worry, we can find Edward another car. What about those custom made ones? The ones down in Germany. We can just call, tell them we want to stay a bit longer and then just go down there and order a custom-design. I'm so sorry," she said, hugging me.

That was all I could take before I burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What are you three laughing at?" Esme asked, suddenly worried. She probably though I was going through hysterics or something

"We were just kidding, Esme," Rosalie said, trying to control her laughter.

"Yeah, since when do the Cullen women ever lose?" Alice added.

"You girls gave me such a fright! Don't do that again!" Esme said, trying to fight back a smile.

"Sorry, mom. It was my idea," I said, looking at her guiltily.

"Well, at least you got the car! That's something worth celebrating for, isn't it? I told Carlisle I wasn't in the mood for clubbing, but I've had a sudden change of heart. There's a bar not too far from here, only baouot half a mile down the road. It's called 'Desire'. Cliché name, I know, but it's a good one. At least that 's what the concierge told me!" Esme laughed, sounding just like one of us, like a girl about to make her boyfriend see green with jealousy.

Ha! This was going to be fun…

************************************************************************

Okay girls! Now I have each outfit planned out precisely, down to the nail polish color. You will all do as I say and nothing else. No extra, no less. Understand?" Alice said, going through her rules, once again. Rosalie was standing behind her so she mimicked everything Alice said without making a sound and had her hand up in a chattering motion.

"Nice Rose!" I laughed; this family was hilarious…I was lucky enough to call it my family.

"Rosalie Hale stop it right now!" Alice screeched.

"Sorry, Alice."

"Yeah, right," she muttered under her breath. "Anyway, clothes first, make up second, hair is last. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," we said in unison.

"Now that's more like it."

************************************************************************

"Edward," I said through the phone.

"Bella! I haven't talked to or seen you in such a long time. Too long," he said, excitement and irritation both prominent in his voice.

"I'm sorry, baby. Why don't you let me make it up to you?" I asked. Hopefully he would get my mood through the phone.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't I just give you instructions to where to go looking for me. Okay?"

"Can't you just come home. Everyone is out and I miss you," he complained.

"I want you so much. I want to see my sexy husband so badly, but baby, first you gotta find me. I won't leave you any time to dwell on how alone you are right now."

"Fine."

"Thank you, Edward. You'll be getting a text any minute now. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

I hung up and smiled at the thought of seeing Edward again. It had been too long since I had seen my gorgeous man, clothed and unclothed.

After a good ten minutes (I wanted to keep him on his toes), I reached for my cell phone and typed a message to my waiting and wanting husband.

_Go to the place where we first touched. I'll be waiting…_

_fucks and kisses,_

_Mrs. Cullen_

EPOV

My cell phone, finally rang, scaring the shit out of me. I was currently thinking of all the things I was going to do to Bella. Maybe I should punish her for going to the club and for being away so long and for not calling or texting me. Or I could make love to her to show her I missed her a lot. Hmmm…the possibilities were endless…

Focus, Edward, focus! Check your cell phone, **now**.

_Go to the place where we first touched. I'll be waiting…_

_fucks and kisses,_

_Mrs. Cullen_

Fuck. I was doomed. If the message was so hot I couldn't imagine how amazing she would be. I haven't seen my beauty in too long.

Okay, think, Cullen, think. When did you two first touch…..

THE BIOLOGY CLASSROOM! I was handing her the slide at her first day at Forks High, when she was human, and then I accidentally touched her finger and wha-la! Our first touch!

I jumped into my Volvo (which I so desperately wanted to exchange for one of those extremely appealing, like my Bella, Lamborghini Reventons), started the car, backed out, and zoomed off to Forks High School. I parked the car and ran into the building. As of right now there were kids in school, so when I bustled into the Biology Classroom all the kids started staring at me. Ugh, couldn't those girls get a clue? I only wanted one person, who I was searching desperately for.

"How can I help you, Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner asked, seeming rather annoyed that I had ran into his class. He'll get over it.

"Umm, did you see Bella walk in here? Do you know where she went?" I asked, impatient for a reply.

"That was Isabella?" Mr. Banner asked, confused. His memory recalled a lovely young woman too, but not as beautiful as he seemed to see her as she is now.

"Yes. Did she give you something to give me?" Why did humans love to talk so much. They're so annoying at times!

"Yes, she did. She told me to, umm, give you this letter. Here," he handed me the letter and went back to teaching.

I opened the door, but before I could walk out-

"HEY, EDWARD!" a nasally voice shouted.

I turned around to look at the speaker and saw that it was Lauren Mallory. Oh yeah, she was retaking senior year. I quickly read her thoughts and she sounded smug. She was trying to prove to her friends that she and I knew each other. Ha, well, I hate the girl, so why not rain on her parade?

I put on my best confused face and said, "Do I know you?"

She looked utterly shocked, as though nothing could have stunned her more. She started glaring furiously and went to insult me, but of course I ruined her fun again.

"You son of a-"

"Esme Cullen. Yes, I am the son of Esme Cullen. And you are the son of?"

"Uh!"

"Well, I'll be leaving now. Goodbye, child," I said, waving at Lauren with a smug smile on my face.

Bella would be proud.

Speaking of Bella, or actually thinking of Bella, let's see what the vixen has written me this time.

I opened up the letter and read:

_I remember our first lunch, do you? I was so flustered._

_I bet you enjoyed that, right? Well, after you find me there'll be a lot more to enjoy…_

_fucks and kisses,_

_Mrs. Cullen_

Holy crap, this girl was getting me so hard. I can't believe she wants me to walk around with such a gigantic tent, wanting to collapse so badly.

LUNCHROOM! I asked her to come over with my two fingers. I still remember the conversation. Jessica had said "Edward Cullen is staring at you again" or something like that. Then my Bella looked up at me and I signaled her to come over and 'eat with me'. I also remember loving the trembling in her voice as she responded to Jessica's unbelieving gasp "he probably needs help with Biology or something".

I ran to the cafeteria, probably faster than I should have, but I didn't give a damn right now. I would find my Bella as quick as possible.

As I bust through the door I saw a lone envelope on the lunch table that we had sat at on that glorious day. I walked over to it and opened the envelope up.

_You had to convince me, though you were prepared for my doubt._

_Where?_

_fucks and kisses,_

_Mrs. Cullen_

Hmmm,, her message was quite cryptic. That's weird.

When did I have to convince her of anything? She gave in or I gave in. That's how it had always been. I mean I've never lied to her about something serious, have I?

Wait a second! When I told her goodbye! I told her I didn't love her and was prepared to have to tell her how much I'm over her (which I am most definitely not and never will be).

In a flash I was in my car and driving to her house. I parked in the forest because if Charlie saw the car he would know we were lying about being at Dartmouth. I ran to the specific area where we had been and saw my envelope, waiting for me, hanging from a long branch right over the area I had fed her my lie.

I grabbed it and had it open within seconds.

_Where you said goodbye is where you are, but where did hello go? Opposites attracts and these two places are very close together._

_fucks and kisses,_

_Mrs. Cullen_

What is she talking about, my crazy woman?

I muttered the letter over and over again, trying to think. Goodbye, hello, opposites attract, very close…

HER BEDROOM! I told her goodbye here, in this little clearing in the forest. But, I told her hello in her bedroom, officially. Telling her that I was back for good. I said hello to the life I left. And her house was extremely close to this clearing. She was just trying to throw me off a bit, get me confused and rethink what I had already thunk.

I was off like a bat from hell to her bedroom. I climbed up the tree and saw that the house was completely empty (Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway). I opened the window, which was surprisingly unlocked, and jumped in. There on her purple covers was a hot pink envelope calling to me.

_You're probably tired of my little game, aren't you. Don't you just want it to be over? Well, you have two options from here: Call me, I'll tell you exactly where I am, and ruin my fun, or you can keep playing along to make me happy. But this is your choice. If you choose the latter option, then your envelope is under my pillow (you need to take that letter either way, because Charlie might find it; you can't open it if you're not going to use it though)._

_fucks and kisses,_

_Mrs. Cullen_

Damn, she made my decision very challenging. I wish she hadn't. I was so tempted to call her, but I really wanted her to be happy and have her fun. But, fuck, I wanted to see her so bad.

Ugh! Isabella Cullen was in trouble. Punishment, I decided.

I picked up her white, fluffy down pillow and found another hot pink, heart shaped envelope.

Thank you so much, baby. I knew you would pick this. If I didn't know then I wouldn't have even put this letter here.

_Now, this letter is going to be very simple, I promise. And if it isn't I'll give you a blowjob…well, even if it is I'll give you one, but that's not the point._

_Our love blooms like a flower, it gets more beautiful everyday, but unlike the flower, it will never die. Where is our love?_

_fucks and kisses,_

_Mrs. Cullen_

I couldn't wait till I found her, because she fucking owed me a blowjob. Oh, God. Just thinking of her gets me harder than ever.

This one was quite easy. Our meadow was the place where we first professed our love, so she must be there.

I jumped out the window and ran to my car. I drove there as fast as I could; my Volvo usually seemed fast, but today it couldn't have been any slower.

I ran to the meadow…but there was no Bella.

I saw a heart shaped envelope taped onto a tree right beside me. What was with my beautiful Bella and trees today?

I grabbed it and ripped it open, enraged. I wanted to see my Bella NOW! The note inside read:

_I know you're mad at me, Mr. Cullen, and you can punish me for it once you see me, but for right now all I want you to do is call out my name and I'll be there. Okay? That's all you have to do for me baby. That's all._

_fucks and kisses (very, very soon, baby),_

_Mrs. Cullen_

I couldn't wait to see her.

"Bella?" I called out.

Nothing

"Beeeellllaaa?" I sang out.

El zippo.

"Isabella Cullen, get your hot ass over here, NOW," I ordered. I had done enough waiting. I hadn't seen her in a week and I was **not** going to wait any longer.

I heard a car start up and I was confused. Now that I noticed, it smells like a new car. I started walking towards to revving of the car to investigate.

"Stay where you are, Edward," I heard my angel say.

I backed up a few paces, quite confused.

In less than three seconds my dream car, a Lamborghini Reventon, appeared with my gorgeous Bella sitting in it. She was wearing a leather suit, looking sexier than ever. Oh fuck. The car was midnight blue, my favorite color on her. Holy. Shit.

I stood there, stunned. I though I was dreaming. Dream car and dream girl was too much to handle at once.

Bella got out of the car and leaned against the hood of the car, waiting for me. Her right leg was propped up against the bumper and her elbows were resting where the engine was, causing her breasts to pop out. I stared into her ocher eyes, frozen.

"Edward, don't you wanna take a ride?" she whispered seductively.

"Fuck. Oh my- How in the hell did you- I mean- Only twenty- and you managed to-…" I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt inside. "How am I supposed to thank you?" I whispered.

"I can think of a couple of ways," she said while pulling down the zipper of her top.

"I think I'm on the same page," I growled. God, she deserved fucking everything. How in the hell did she manage to get this. She was going to get a good hard fuck today…tonight…every single fucking second until our family came back. Shit, all I wanted to do was throw her down against the hood of my new car and help her find God.

I slammed against her, probably denting the new car, but that wasn't my biggest priority right now.

"Do you like the car?" she murmured through the hard kisses I was giving her.

"Hell yeah. I've wanted this car ever since it came out. Is this what you four were up to in Italy? I knew something smelled fishy, besides the lake we were hunting by. Paris could never be too 'cliché' for Alice. I've known that girls for decades and I know that she can shop for hours on end."

"Mhmm," she hummed, moving to kiss down my neck.

"Yes," I hisses as she bit down on my earlobe and then proceeded to suck on it, soothing it. I reached for her leather sweater-style jacket. She refused to lift her arms up, so I decided I'd use another tactic.

BPOV

He ripped my leather top down the front.

Fuck.

He was already hot and bothered; how was I going to get through this?

He bent down to suck my nipples through my midnight blue lace bra, teasing me. I reached to the back to unclasp my bra, but Edward, fortunately or unfortunately, was in a ripping mood today.

"Edward, you have got to stop ripping my clothes. Every single time we have sex I have to go out and buy new underwear. It's a waste of money," I groaned as he took my nipple in his mouth. His tongue swirled around it, driving me crazy. He bit down on it and I moaned.

"Baby, I don't think you should be telling me about wastes of money. How much was this car again?" He was such a smartass. He laid me against the hood and kissed down my stomach, paying special attention to my belly button (he know I love it when he sucks me there so much).

"Are you wearing a thong for me, Bella? Or are you wearing some innocent boy shorts? Which one?" he murmured in an utterly sexy voice. God, I loved it when he was like this. Rough and dirty talking Edward was definitely my type.

"Fuck, Edward I-" I trailed off as he started pulling my pants down slowly.

"Answer me, Isabella. You had me wait so long to see you, now answer me," he commanded.

"I'm wearing a thong, Edward. A lacy blue thong to match my bra just for you."

"Fuuuuuck. Do you understand how hard I get when I hear you talk like that? Fuck, it's so hot. I think you owe me a blowjob, Bella. Am I right?" he asked, as he pulled my leather pants off slowly.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," I purred.

"Then get down on your knees and suck my cock."

He got me so wet when he got commanding. I pulled his shirt off and ripped his pants in half. I had no patience whatsoever. I needed relief and I needed it soon.

I saw my Edward standing at attention through the pair of black silk boxers that I had gotten him for Christmas last year. I pulled the boxers down so they were around his ankles, not bothering to pull them off, and took him in my mouth.

"Uhhhhhh, it's been too long since I've had your hot, wet mouth around my cock. You don't know how much it missed you. Fuck, I had to jack off every two hours. You're not allowed to leave me like that ever again. Do you understand me?" he grunted. I took his head in my mouth, circling my tongue around it like I knew he loved. Then I deep throated him; I swallowed so that my throat muscles were working around his head. I loved the sounds he made when I did this to him, it was so…ugh….it got me so hot. I couldn't wait to have him in me. I grazed my teeth along the bottom vein of his cock, and he started to tremble.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm going to come…and when I do I want you to swallow every single drop of my cum." I bit lightly on him and that was his undoing. He came and I swallowed every single drop of the delicious cum that could only be Edward's, as I was ordered to.

I pulled away, but not before kissing the top of his head. I got back up and waited for his next request.

"Turn around."

I did.

"God, look at that ass. It's so soft. It jiggles just the right amount and it's so tight. Just looking at you gets me hard again. Now, I need to punish you for a couple of things. Don't I, baby?"

Oh God. I knew what that meant.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Shit, I loved this part.

He switched places with me so that he was leaning against the car and not me. He pressed my chest against his bare chest and so our game began. He snapped my thong in half and threw it somewhere in the forest.

"Now, naughty Bella. You're going to get a slap for each rule I've decided to enforce."

"Yes, please."

Slap.

"You are not allowed to stay away from me this long ever again."

Slap.

"You will never, fucking ever lie to me again."

Slap

"Don't you ever go clubbing without me. I hate the idea of another man putting his hands on you, touching what is rightfully _mine_."

A slap that was definitely harder than the others.

"You won't even think about looking at another man

Slap.

"That's for you to understand that every-fucking-thing about you is mine. I own every single inch of your delectable skin, Isabella."

"Edward fucking Cullen you own every part of me. I'm all yours," I managed to say. God, I was already so wet for him and he was denying me his huge cock.

"That's right baby. Say it for me one more time," he cooed into my ear, slowly lying me down on the hood of his new car.

"You own me. Fuck, I'm yours," I groaned as he rubbed my clit with the head of his erect (again) dick. Hearing that, he slid into me smoothly, thrusting into me lightly and slowly.

"Faster, Edward, harder, please," I sobbed. I was already so close to coming and now that he was in me I could feel it. He picked up his pace, slamming into me at an inhuman pace, driving me crazy. I still needed that extra something and he could sense it. I could feel the frustration coming of myself and him; I was so close to coming and so was he, but he needed me to come first as some part of his macho man thing.

"Cum for me right now, Isabella. I haven't seen you in one week and I put up with your little game, now cum for me."

"I need something, please, anything. Just please." If I was begging before I didn't even want to know the word to describe how badly and pathetically I was pleading to him now.

He pinched my clit and I could feel it a lot closer now.

"More," I groaned. And suddenly he bit my neck, just where he had bit me three weeks ago, and then set me off.

"EDWARD! FUCK, I'M FUCKING COMING!" I screamed.

"Cum all over my cock for me, baby. Come on, Bella. One more time," he hissed as he neared his release.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" I shouted, coming, yet again, all around his cock. I could feel my pussy contracting around him and he kept me trembling by pushing into me while I was coming. Then I felt his cum spilling into me, the cool liquid melting my muscles into jelly, and I came again at the feeling of him finally coming. He pulled out of me after a few minutes of unnecessary heaving and panting.

"That was amazing," he whispered.

"I know right. I should definitely buy you cars more often."


End file.
